warrior_catsfandomcom_de-20200214-history
In die Wildnis/Prolog
|Inhalt=Kapitelzusammenfassung |Vorgänger=- |Nachfolger=Kapitel 1}} Dieser Artikel beinhaltet alle Verweise vom Prolog aus dem Buch In die Wildnis. Verweise Sicht *keine bestimmte Sicht Charaktere *Eichenherz *Tigerkralle *Unbekannter, drahtiger FlussClan-Krieger *Mausefell *Rotschweif *Tüpfelblatt *Blaustern Ereignisse Prophezeiungen und Zeichen *"Feuer wird den Clan retten" Sonstige Orte *Wald **Fluss **Sonnenfelsen **DonnerClan-Territorium ***DonnerClan-Lager Tiere *Otter *Fuchs Begriffe und Redewendungen *Allgemeine Begriffe: DonnerClan, FlussClan, SternenClan *Clanränge: Krieger, , Zweiter Anführer, Heiler, Junges *Begriffe für Zeit: Herzschlag, Blattfrische, Monde *Redewendung: "Schwimmen wie ein Otter" Wissenswertes *Seite 9: "(...) glänzte auf den Granitfelsen." - das Wort smooth welches "glatt" bedeutet fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 1 von Into the Wild) *Seite 9: "(...) sprangen die Tiere aufeinander los (...) - das Wort "Tiere" müsste eigetlich "Kreaturen" oder "Wesen" heißen, da im englischen Original creatures geschrieben steht (vgl. Seite 1 von Into the Wild) *Seite 9: Eichenherz wird zweimal als rotbraun beschrieben, im original steht jedoch bracken-coloured, was "farnfarben" bedeutet (vgl. Seite 1 von Into the Wild) *Seite 9: "'Eichenherz', knurrte (...)" - am Ende der wörtlichen Rede müsste eigentlich ein Ausrufezeichen stehen, da es sich hierbei um einen Ausruf handelt (vgl. Seite 1 von Into the Wild) *Seite 9: Der Satzrest "(...) back." fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 1 von Into the Wild) *Seite 10: "Die fremden Krieger sprangen (...)" - da im Englischen The drenched RiverClan warriors bounded (...) steht, müsste es "Die durchnässten FlussClan-Krieger sprangen (...)" heißen (vgl. Seite 2 von Into the Wild) *Seite 10: "Der getigerte Kater (...)" - es fehlt das Wort dark, welches "dunkel" bedeutet (vgl. Seite 2 von Into the Wild) *Seite 10: "Tigerkralle fauchte vor Wut, (...)" - es fehlt der Satzanfang Behind her, (...), welcher "Hinter ihr" bedeutet (vgl. Seite 2 von Into the Wild) *Seite 11: "(...) am Rande des Waldes." - es müsste "(...) am Rande der Bäume." heißen , da im Original edge of the trees. steht (vgl. Seite 3 von Into the Wild) *Seite 11: Der Satzrest "As soon as they heard him, (...)" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 3 von Into the Wild) *Seite 12: Blausterns blaue Augen wurden hinzugefügt (vgl. Seite 3 von Into the Wild) *Seite 12: "Es sind schwierige Zeiten." - das Satzende for our Clan, welches "für unseren Clan" bedeutet, fehlt im deutschen (vgl. Seite 4 von Into the Wild) *Seite 12: Greenleaf wurde mit "Blattfrische" übersetzt, obwohl es eigentlich die "Blattgrüne" bezeichnet (vgl. Seite 4 von Into the Wild) *Seite 12: Blaustern redet davon, dass die Blattfrische "dieses Jahr" sehr spät kommt, obwohl die Katzen unsere Einteilung der Zeit in der Form nicht verwenden und dementsprechend auch den Begriff "Jahr/e" gar nicht kennen. *Seite 12: "Vielleicht hast du ja Recht." - der Anhang "(...) hast du ja Recht." wurde im Deutschen hinzugefügt (vgl. Seite 4 von Into the Wild) *Seite 13: Der Satzrest "(...), Bluestar." fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 4 von Into the Wild) *Seite 13: Der Satzrest "(...) and turned to Bluestar." fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 5 von Into the Wild) *Seite 13: "(...), die der SternenClan mit mitgeteilt hat." - der Satzteil has chosen fehlt im deutschen (vgl. Seite 5 von Into the Wild) Quellen en:Into the Wild/Prologue es:En territorio salvaje/Prólogo nl:De wildernis in/Proloog pl:Ucieczka w Dzicz/Prolog Kategorie:Verweise